charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Several magical beings possess this power. Notable Types There are several ways to teleport and special beings have their own unique way of teleporting that could be counted as a combination of these base ways to teleport. Apparition *An energy based kind of type of teleportation. :This type is used by beings such as Wizards. Ash Teleportation *Ash based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Lazarus Demons. Blinking *A blinking based kind type of teleportation. :This type is used by Warlocks who are able to disappear in the blink of an eye. Fading *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Cole (after returning from the Demonic Wasteland), Richard, The Triad, Avatars and some angels. Flaming *A fire based type of teleportation. *This type is used by higher level demons like The Source, Zankou and Barbas. Glistening *An energy based kind of type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as The Seer and The Crone. Beaming *A light based type of teleportation. :This type is only used by Cupids. Lightning Teleporting *Lightning based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the demon Necron, Ludlow, Paige as goddess Athena and Leo as the god Shiva. Orbing *A light or dark, orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Elders, Whitelighters and whoever has Whitelighter blood. :Another type of orbing is called "Black Orbing" and is used by Darklighters. :Witches can teleport themselves by using a spell, when they do this, white orbs can be seen. Portals :Portals can be used to transport from one place to another. Valkyries can conjure swirling, blue portals by touching their pendant. :Witches can do this by using a spell or potion but first a chalk triquetra (or any other magical symbol) has to be drawn on a wall. The Tall Man has this power as well. Rainbow * A rainbow based type of teleportation similar to portals. :This type is used by Leprechauns and anyone who owns a shillelagh and knows the needed spell. Sand Teleportation *A sand type of teleportation which resembles a sandstorm :This has been used only by the Egyptian demon Jeric. Shimmering *An energy based type of teleportation. :This type is used by both Upper and Lower Level Demons. Shredding *Molecular-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons like Katya and Black Heart. Smoking *An air based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as the Furies and the Wicked Witch of the Magic Mirror. :Witches and other magical beings can teleport with smoke through a potion as well. :For example: Billie and Christy used a potion to go to Magic school. Sparkling * Sparkle-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the Cleaners, the Angel of Destiny (season 8) and the Guardian of the Urn (in combination with smoking) Spell Teleportation *White-orb based type of teleportation. :This type is used by witches when they teleport using a spell. Water Teleportation *A water based type of teleportation. :This type is only used by the Sea Hag. Whirling *An air and wind based type of teleportation which resembles tornado's. :This type is used by Shax, the greek goddess Gaea and others. They are different though; Gaea's is much more peaceful than Shax's. Wisping *This type of teleportation is similar to fading. :This type is used by earthbound spirits. : : : : Combinations Sometimes beings teleport using a combination of these powers. This is probably due the various mixing of species and power stealing. Notes * During a transportation, beings can speak. The sound of their voices arrive before they actual teleport in the place. * It's interesting to note that all of the Charmed Ones have used at least two forms of teleportation except Prue. Prue was able to blink when she was an evil warlock, Phoebe used blinking as a Warlock and flaming when she gained the powers and title of Queen of the Underworld, whirling while Goddess of Love and shimmering when she possessed demonic powers from the gamesmasters, Paige used both orbing (naturally) and lightning as Goddess of War, and Piper used blinking, orbing (when possessed with Leo's powers), whirling as Goddess of Earth and smoking as a fury and whisping as the angel of death. Of them, only Paige possessed a teleportation power naturally and was the only one who kept it more than an episode or two. * When Prue possesed Alec's powers she had Dark Orbing, but never used it (at least on screen) * Orbing and Flaming are the only teleportation types to have been undergoing major changes during the series. While orbing stayed relatively the same since season 3, it kept changing until the end, Paige's most noticeably. * It has been stated that beings can practice to travel faster. Julie, Cole's assistant said she could shimmer thirty miles in two seconds. * Orbing is the most used type of teleportation, due to Leo and Paige being able to orb. Shimmering is the second most used. KatyaShredding.jpg|Katya shredding Gaia-Whirling.jpg|Piper as an Earth-Goddess whirling NecronTeleport.jpg|Necron teleports with lightning Shimmering_In.jpg|Prue and Cole shimmering in Paige_orbing.jpg|Paige orbs out of Magic School Teleportation.jpeg|Cole fading in Flaming.jpg|The Source flaming in Seer_glisten.jpg|The Seer glistening Furymat2.jpg|A Furie smokes in ValkyriePortal.jpg|Mist, a Valkyrie, walks into a portal she created Sparkling_2.jpg|The Angel of Destiny sparkling Gramsteleporting.jpg|Grams being summoned Death1.jpg|The Angel of Death's dark wisping AoD_CloseUp_Teleport_Skull.jpg|A skull can be seen when the Angel of Death wisps WispingPP.jpg|Phoebe and Paige wisping out Dantalian_Sinking.png|Dantalian fading, and rising Elder_Rainbow.png|An Elder and a Leprechaun teleporting away through a rainbow Charmed_Spell_Teleporting.png|Piper, Paige and Phoebe teleporting through a spell CoopHearting.jpg|Coop beaming to Phoebe Gideon's purple orbs.jpg|Gidions purple orbs Green orbs.jpg|Paige with green orbing LeoChrisDarkOrbing.jpg|Leo and Chris black orbing Nymphs fade into view.jpg|Numphs fading TraidSinking.jpg|The Triad Fading Charmed314 240.jpg|Cole and Prue shimmering Phoebe Shimmer.jpg|Phoebe shimmering Charmed706 157.jpg|Paige orbing out MetaWhirling.jpg|Meta whirling ShaxWhirling.jpg|Shax whirling Whirl.jpg|Phoebe-godess whirling 169.jpg|The Charmed Ones teleportating into the past Charmed420_022.jpg|The Seer glistening Charmed316_076.jpg|Leo and Piper orbing Charmed622_401.jpg|Paige and Phoebe Charmed622_535.jpg|Paige and Phoebe black orbing ColeShimmering2.gif Dark knight shimmers into attic.JPG Manticores glow-shimmer.jpg 52552680.gif Bscap0216.jpg CleanersStealWyattandEraseHistory.gif OrbingWitchOrbs.gif Clydeteleports.jpg Fade.jpg Fade 2.jpg TraidSinking.jpg FadingSmokeNecro.jpg FadingInfoboxImage.jpg PrueandColeshimmer.gif HenryOrbing.jpg CoopFading.jpg Cooppho7.jpg Charmed503 673.jpg Sparklin 1.jpg Lady in the lake turning human.JPG ProjectionBillie2.jpg Pro.jpg Tall.JPG Nothing Playground.jpg Charmed510 229.jpg Category:Powers Category:Teleporting